The Webs We Weave
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: A friend comes to stay, but Wilson and House both harbour feelings for her. She has chosen! But the path to true love never ran smoothly. HouseOC, WilsonOC. please r&r!
1. Waking Up and smelling the coffee

Chapter 1

The alarm sounded at 9:19, he woke with the pain he had had for the last six years. He reached for the Vicodin, which he had been taking in increasing amounts; it was the loneliness that made the pain worse. Stacy had left him first, and then he pushed her away again after she was preparing to leave Mark. He brightened up at the thought of Wilson cooking some breakfast; Wilson had left his home after he had found Julie having an affair. Ironic, he thought.

He got dressed the looked in the mirror, Gregory House was staring him back in the mirror looking more tired and unhappy than usual, he hobbled over to his cane and shook the image from his mind, refusing to believe what the mirror showed him. Everybody lies. Even the image in the mirror.

He walked into the kitchen were the kettle had boiled and the smell of eggs and toast filled his nostrils. Wilson was in the living room munching on his own eggs on toast.

"I left you some on the counter, could you pour the coffee? Since I made breakfast"

"What if I didn't want any breakfast?" House retorted.

However his stomach screamed to him that it was hungry and House could never argue with a growling stomach. So he walked over to the kettle to pour the water in the porcelain cups. Just to show he didn't do everything Wilson asked him, House walked back to the couch with his mug of coffee and his plate of toast and eggs.

"So where's my cup?" Wilson asked with a mouth full of food.

"What was that Jimmy? Oh, you wanted me to bring the cup over to you? Dude, you can't get cripples to work for you, that's just unfair!" House grinned to himself.

Wilson gave him a look then rose off the couch to put his plate in the sink and to retrieve his lukewarm coffee.

"We better be getting to work House, Cuddy will have our asses if we come in late"

"Correction Wilson, Cuddy will have YOUR ass, but she can't touch this" House said gesturing to his butt.

"So shall we take my car?"

"What! We'll look tons cooler if we go on my bike" House moaned to his best friend, Wilson looked uneasy, he never like going near motorbikes, let alone ride on them, but he had an idea which House couldn't object to.

"If we go in my car, you'll save money on gas" House mulled this statement over and agreed to take the car, but decided to play about with the radio stations just to show Wilson that he hadn't won.


	2. Work and her

Chapter 2

Arriving early for once, House strolled in with Dr. Wilson much to the surprise of the nurse's working in the clinic; it was normal for Dr. Wilson to be in on time, but for Dr. House in be in early was a miracle, most of the nurse's took a second glance just to make sure they were right.

Dr. Cuddy was walking briskly towards the clinic to get one of the nurse's to give Dr. House his daily wake up call, when she spotted Dr. Wilson and another man, walking towards the lift. It took a second for her brain to engage that this other male was in fact Dr. House.

She stood breathless for a second and jogged towards the sliding doors of the steel elevator doors.

"Ah, good morning Dr. Wilson. Nice to see you on time for once Dr. House" she smiled at them to receive a smile back from Dr. Wilson and a scowl from Dr. House.

"Yea Cuddy, I may be in on time but that doesn't mean I'll start on time, by the way, that skirt of yours is pretty short, who's the unlucky soul your hounding for attention today?" House felt much better after that come back even though it wasn't one of his finest.

Cuddy looked at him with the death stare. It had been perfected thanks to using it many times towards him, and besides, he was the only one she needed it for.

"Floor 2, doors opening" came the silky voice of the lift as Cuddy went to leave the lift. She gave one final glance towards the men and exited.

"Thank god that was over" House said with a sigh of relief, Dr. Wilson just rolled his eyes and let House do what House did best.

She walked about the hospital, unsure where she should go. They both worked here though- she knew that at least.

"Erm, do you know which floors Drs. House and Wilson work on?" she asked the nurse at the front of the clinic. Even though she shouldn't have been, she was nervous.

"Yes, floors three and four" The nurse gazed up briefly for the accent this woman carried was different, foreign. The woman was very pretty even though she didn't dress to complement her looks, but her accent was from England.

Her complexion showed this; pale but not white, reflecting a faded tan from a holiday a couple of months before.

Her hair was tied up into a quick ponytail, black, as ebony, and her eyes were of a light blue and had a far off look about them. She would have looked in a daydream herself if it weren't for her nervousness. It had been a long time since she had seen her friend Greg House, and it had felt even longer since she had seen James Wilson.

She had thanked the Nurse and headed to towards the lift. Even though she knew what floors to visit, she still wasn't sure who was on which floor. Taking a chance, she pressed the button for floor four hoping this was Greg's floor. She needed some time to confront James, and she just wasn't ready yet.


	3. Together again

Chapter 3

The team were sitting, waiting for House "he'll be in, in another hour" they all thought to themselves. But they were wrong. However, they still wouldn't start on time, due to the woman walking down the hallway, just in time to catch up with House.

"Greg!"

House spun round, trying to remember how long ago he had heard that voice, when a woman collided in to him, pulling him into a hug. He wouldn't return the favour until he saw who it was.

Katrina looked at him carefully, studying all his features. He wasn't looking too good. This saddened her, but she brightened up hoping he'd remember her face - how could he not?

House stood back and took a long look at her, black hair shining under the constant beam from the light, she hadn't changed one bit, she still looked like she should be in her early twenties, but they both knew that was an innocent lie.

"What are you doing here Kat?" he tried his best to look away, but after all these years he still marvelled at her - secretly he had always had strong feelings towards her, but Stacy was around then.

She wasn't anymore.

"I got bored of London, and I did promise to come visit you all those summer's ago" she said with a smile knowing that he was happy she was here.

House nodded remembering.

"So, do you want to sit in my office while I set the ducklings to work?" It was a command, not a question. He turned back round, not waiting for an answer, and started walking. She walked beside him, wondering when he had gotten a cane, but reassured herself that he would tell her in his own time.

House entered the office and Chase, Foreman and Cameron turned to look at him. They saw a female figure slip past him and enter the office, placing herself in House's chair.

He looked at them as if nothing had just happened and walked over to get his second cup of coffee for the morning, along with his second dose of Vicodin.

Cameron was the first to ask him about the woman.

"Who's that?"

"Huh" he replied after swallowing a mouthful of coffee and pills, "Oh, her. None of your business"

Cameron's cheeks flushed a subtle pink and she looked back towards the computer screen, embarrassed that she had even asked, embarrassed from him telling her this woman was none of her business.

"So, have we got any cases?" House asked.

They all looked at him and shook their heads.

"Good" he replied. "I'm going next door. Cameron, maybe you should do some more prying into Chase and Foreman's lives."

Cameron stayed silent as he opened the glass door and stepped inside, closing the blinds and showing the ducklings not to disturb him under pain of death.

"I heard you in there" Katrina said quietly. "How comes you were so mean to her?"

"They don't have a right to know my business," House replied casually, shrugging his shoulders in indifference

"Everyone's favourite as usual Greg!"

He paused and looked to the floor. She could always make him feel guilty about being uncivil to people, but the problem was she did it without it looking like she was making him feel guilty.

"Come on, when did you start going all quiet on me?" That knowing look was in her eyes. He looked down towards her hands and realised no ring rested on the third finger of her left hand. His heart leaped and his stomach growled, signalling for more food.

"Do you wanna get some breakfast?" he mumbled, now looking at her legs.

She hadn't notice yet.

"I wanted to see James as well, you can't keep me to yourself!" Willing to keep her happy, he speed dialled Wilson.

It only took two rings before Wilson picked up.

"Wilson here"

"It's me, someone here to see you"

"House, this better not be a joke, I am doing some actual work here"

"No, I'm being serious"

Katrina mouthed to House she want to take the receiver, he gave it to her.

"James?"

Dr. Wilson stopped what he was doing that moment and took a slight inhale of breath.

"Its me, if you can guess who me is"

"Kat, you're the only person with an English accent I know!" he laughed, before continuing; "I'll be down there in a second."

Kat put down the receiver and vacated House's chair.

"You need it more than I do" she gestured.

"Why's that?" he retaliated defensively.

"Because of your cane, and I know what Vicodin is used for." A knowing look glinted in her eye. "Besides, that other chair looks much comfier than this one," she lied.

Knowing that she was as stubborn as he was, House sat down in his chair and they locked gazes for a second.

This is why he had feelings for her; they were a like in some ways. Yet in all her English ways, she was always nice towards everyone she met, unless she hated their company.

House remembered the look that would cross her face; he had always noticed it and came to her rescue, just so he could look like the mean asshole and her niceness would still be retained.

Wilson knocked on the glass, his hands shaking mildly at the thought of Katrina. "Was it really all those summers ago?" He wondered to himself.

House opened the door and Wilson walked past him. House glared at the ducklings before closing the door behind him.

Wilson and Katrina were already in an embrace, much tighter than his own was towards her, he walked over to the desk and sat back down.

Katrina wanted to kiss every inch of Wilson's face but remained just in the hug, all she could do was breathe in the scent of his aftershave and hope that this embrace would never end.

Wilson saw House staring at them and let go of Katrina, with all the memories flooding back. It was good to have her here; it was good for both himself and House.

Even if House never admitted to it.


	4. Memories and breakfast

Chapter 4

As they sat in the diner waiting for breakfast, House managed to get Wilson to skive off work for a while. It didn't take much persuading.

Both the men had cups of coffee while Katrina had some English tea.

"God I've missed my tea, I've been having withdrawal symptoms and I've only been here a couple of hours" she laughed.

Katrina was on one side of the bench on her own while Wilson and House sat on the other side, staring at her but trying not to look like she had this effect on them that she did.

She always had done, even the summers in England, if you could call them summers. The occasional sunny day followed by days of rain. This had all been ten years since their first visit and it was one they'd all never forget.

_"Wilson, can't we just go back to the hotel, this place sucks" whined House, while Wilson was looking at the paintings in awe._

"_I paid for your ticket, so you're staying" he replied, feeling as though he was looking after a sulky teenager. _

_House and Wilson were in their early twenties, visiting an art gallery somewhere in London. Outside the rain was pouring and House's boredom had reached an all time high._

"_Why would anybody apart from Wilson want to come here?" House wondered as some school kids on a trip traipsed past him. He went to walk to a bench when someone walked into him._

_At first he thought it was a school kid and went to yell at them, but as he looked down he saw a woman of around his age sitting on the floor picking up the stuff she had dropped._

_"I'm so sorry", she gasped "I wasn't looking were I was going. God! What I wouldn't give to get out of here," She mumbled, more to herself than House._

_"Why are you here then?" he asked looking at her as she rose from the floor._

_"Here with my parents, I was trying to escape before you knocked into me." She was trying to be nice but a look came across her face. House looked over at Wilson and called him over._

_She was about to walk away when she saw another man approaching; she found herself staring at him like he was a piece of artwork._ _"Maybe I'll talk to them a while," she thought to herself "At least it'll be better than this art."_

Katrina got out of her seat and went to the toilet. When returning, she knocked into someone.

"I'm sorry" she apologised. "It's a bad habit" she looked up and smiled suddenly.

"We've got to stop meeting like this Greg," she teased. He smiled briefly.

"Don't tell me, you'd give anything to leave right now," he asked, pretending to be joking, but he was half serious.

"Actually no" she replied; "I dig the scenery here," she laughed "See you back at the table."

She walked away as he made his way towards the toilet. "I dig you" he thought to himself, "but you might never know"

Katrina saw Wilson sitting on his own, looking at the food hungrily, which was placed before him. Out of politeness he was waiting.

Katrina sat down beside him, looking straight into those hazel brown eyes. How she had missed his stare.

"Ooh, food." She stated, breaking the gaze for a brief second. Wilson kept his gaze at her though; the last time he had seen her was before he married his first wife.

Even though House, Wilson and Katrina had only met up four times in London, they maintained a strong friendship through the use of phone calls.

Wilson had remained in contact with Katrina after the infarction but somehow left the detail of House's thigh out of it. Katrina knew House was lousy at keeping in touch and was thankful Wilson was better with communication other than face-to-face conversation.

Obviously he had told her about the marriages, and even though it had hurt her each time there was a mention of walking down the isle, she had still talked to him on the phone, mainly during morning for her because he was at work during her evening. However, although she had kept communication with Wilson, she still felt she knew House better. "Maybe its because we're alike in a way?" she thought to herself. She rose from the bench and back to her own, feeling as confused as ever.

Was it possible that she had strong feelings for Wilson and House?


	5. A walk in the park

Chapter 5

House returned to see that the pair hadn't started eating without him; he strode over to the table making a grand entrance, that neither noticed.

Katrina turned to look at him and smiled; he nodded his head at her to show he appreciated the gesture and said

"Hope you haven't been talking too much about me" Wilson laughed while Katrina stayed quiet, beginning to eat her food and pausing only to take a sip of tea.

Surprisingly they ate in silence and the whole diner around them seemed to be as well.

After breakfast they walked over to a nearby park and took a stroll around. Katrina was sandwiched in between House and Wilson and they talked about times in London and how Katrina's life had been going. They listened avidly as she explained about her parents getting divorced after thirty years, as well as all the shitty boyfriends she had gone out with.

Secretly both men were happy with this, but made sure to look concerned and nod in all the right places.

"Don't you two have to go back to work?" Katrina asked after an hour.

"Well, yes, but I'll just ignore that fact for now" replied House.

Wilson however knew he had patients coming in to see him and the look he pulled signalled he had to return.

Katrina nodded and continued; "Well we can go out later for drinks or something, maybe even to an art museum" Wilson smiled at the mention of an art museum considering that was were they met her.

"Yeah, that would be great, is seven ok?"

"Ok course it is, I have nothing else planned"

"So, House are you coming back to work" Wilson already knew the answer before House even opened his mouth "I'll tell Cuddy you walked off somewhere then."

House nodded in thanks as Wilson left and the trio became a pair.

It had been six years since she had last seen House and an even longer time since she had been alone with him properly.

"So where do you wanna go?" House asked glancing up at a cloudless sky. The sunlight shone onto them through gaps of the leaves from the tree they were sitting under. This type of atmosphere between them reminded him of their first time alone - Wilson had been ill that night and they had booked a table at a restaurant. Not wanting to disappoint, House had gone to take her there, but they ended up going somewhere completely different.

"_Ok! I'm coming!" Katrina yelled from upstairs as the doorbell rang shrilly. She hastily put on a pair of jogging bottoms, so she could look presentable when opening the door. She didn't want them to see her in her 'The Who' t-shirt and underwear; Katrina knew she was late and it was all because of her soaking wet hair and her cheap alarm clock, which never went off when it was supposed to._

_She ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Greg standing there in smart casual clothes; black trousers, with converse trainers, a blue t-shirt and a blazer over the top. Katrina had to admit House did look tempting but he had a girlfriend. Stacey: a lawyer._

"_Just you? Or is Wilson hiding in the bushes waiting to jump me?" she asked with a smile._

"_No, just me." He replied. Then stared at her outfit. "Is that what your going in?"_

_She laughed to herself and replied, "No, you may have to wait a while."_

_Katrina felt guilty; the table was booked and they had to be there in half an hour. There was no way she wouldn't be ready in time._

"_Shall I cancel the booking" House asked, as though he was reading her mind._

"_I'm really sorry, I just won't be ready in time." She said, voice full of guilt. She sighed before saying "I bet Stacey is nothing like me."_

_House just looked at her. Sure he loved Stacey, but his feelings towards Katrina had not changed._

"_Do you want some coffee? And then I'll go get properly dressed" _

_She ran into the kitchen, boiled the kettle and handed him the mug of steaming coffee. _

"_Won't be too long, I can't be bothered to dry my hair now."_

"_Can I call the resturaunt from here?" House asked taking a polite sip of coffee_

"_Yes" she called from her room._

_Finally she arrived back downstairs wearing a white shirt with some black jeans, now they were both in smart casual._

"_So, what do you want to do?" House asked._

"_I know a great sandwich bar which should still be open, they even make Ruebens," suggested Katrina._

"_Do they take out the pickles?" House asked in all seriousness. _

"_I'll take them out if you're that fussed about it," she countered, grinning._

_He gave a quick smile before replying. _

"_Ok then"._

_They left the house and walked down the road together to a small little resturaunt called the rather unusual name of 'Brenties'. Katrina walked up to the counter and ordered a ham and cheese ploughman for herself and a Rueben for House, who grabbed a table in the corner and was sitting on the side of the table, from where he could look out of the window._

_Katrina walked over with the sandwiches and was unsure were to sit. _

"_What are you looking at?" she asked, intrigued._

"_People" he replied simply._

"_Budge over then so I can look at them with you"_

_She placed the sandwich in front of him and started to eat her own._

"_This is so much better than a fancy resturaunt!" She stated looking at the hustle and bustle of London "Oh, but don't tell Wilson I prefer this stuff; he'll get only upset and ask me why I agreed to a resturaunt dinner"_

_Snapping out of his daze House nodded, unaware of what she had asked him not to do. He went to bite into his sandwich when he remembered what Kat had said she would do for him._

_"Oh yeah, the pickles!" she remembered aloud, taking it and removing the pickles. It was scary how much they could read from each other's thoughts sometimes, but that's what made them special to each other._

"Can we just stay here?" she asked softly. The wind blew and without thinking she snuggled up to House for warmth.

Shocked by her actions, House ended up putting his arm around her shoulders and giving them a squeeze.


	6. Back to yours

Chapter 6

It was beginning get dark in the park, yet she was still cuddled up to him. They  
stared up at the stars, aware of each other's presence but both unwilling to break the beautiful silence.

"Wilson will be back from work soon," said House finally. "Are you going out dressed like that?"  
"Course I'm not!" laughed Katrina. "I look like shit! I'll get a cab from here to the hotel and  
get ready and come over to yours" She paused, seeing a flaw in her plan. "Well... I would, except I don't know where your place is."

House turned his head to look at her, features hardened with concentration.  
"Why don't I come to the hotel with you and we get a cab back to mine?" he  
offered.

Katrina could see no other way but the thought of what he was going to do at  
the hotel worried her a bit. Should she invite him up, or should she leave him  
waiting in the foyer? If he came up to her room, where would he wait? All the  
questions buzzed around her skull, interrupted only when he said simply; "I'll wait for you in the cab, just to make sure he doesn't drive off."  
Her features softened into a smile as she looked back at him. How did he always know what to do?

They arrived at hotel at half past six and Katrina was ready in no time. She  
wore a plain green t-shirt and a black skirt which touched the bottom of  
her kneecaps, along with high heels. Even though she secretly despised the shoes, it wasn't everyday she was in America, and besides, her friends were treating her. She felt she ought to make the effort, even if her feet suffered for it.  
Her long hair was swept up gracefully and held in place  
with a green clip to match her t-shirt, and the most minimal amount of make-up was upon  
her face - noticeable only with a magnifying glass.

House had just gotten out the cab to greet her when Katrina suddenly stumbled and fell to the floor. "Stupid heels!" she hissed, rubbing her now-throbbing ankle.  
"Kat," said House flatly. "In all my years of knowing you, not once have you ever worn heels.  
Why tonight?"  
"I'm fine, thanks" she said, hauling herself off of the floor. She _had_ been going  
for graceful, but that never happened around House. With him nearby, the clown in her was always there to be   
seen.  
"Your ankle looks a little swollen," House pointed out. "Try and stand on it."  
"I AM standing on it" she replied tersely.  
"No, actually put some _pressure_ on it," House ordered in a firm yet friendly tone.  
"Ow!" she whimpered as she did what she was told. She leaned over and removed the shoe from her right foot.  
House gave her an I-told-you-so look. "When we get to mine you can put a support sock on it."

They bundled into the back of the taxi together in which Katrina took up two seats for her  
leg. She didn't like the thought of her feet facing House, so she sat in the  
middle seat and rested her ankle against the door.  
They were at House's by ten to seven and Wilson was waiting at the door.  
He frowned when, instead of one hobbling figure coming towards him, he saw two, and quickly paced toward his friends. House explained Katrina had twisted her ankle, and when they reached the inside of the flat, Katrina was commanded by both of them to rest on the couch.

Wilson brought in some ice wrapped in a stripy kitchen towel to stop the  
swelling. House had gone into his room and Wilson seated himself next to her  
on the sofa.  
"I don't think we'll be going out tonight then," mused Wilson, carefully   
peeling back the kitchen towel to check on the swelling.  
"I always seem to ruin things, don't I?" mumbled Katrina, sighing.  
Wilson smiled. "Don't worry, I'll order some Chinese instead. You want anything in  
particular?"  
"No, I'll eat whatever you order."  
As House entered the front room and saw Wilson and Katrina sitting together on the couch,  
the green-eyed monster surfaced for a second. He walked past Wilson's feet  
and stabbed his cane into Wilson's left foot.  
"Ow!" cried Wilson, wincing and reaching down to grip the sore part of his foot.  
"Sorry Jimmy!" House smirked as he sat down on a different sofa. "So, what are  
we doing?"  
"We've decided on some Chinese," Wilson replied, still rubbing his toes.

House rose from the sofa silently and walked into the kitchen, staring at the array of Chinese  
restaurant menus stuck on the fridge door wondering which to choose. He   
finally decided on the rather old looking pink menu from "Woo's Noodles".  
He only bought from there on very special occasions, and tonight he saw it as  
one of those times.


	7. A Kiss In The Dark

Chapter 7- A kiss in the dark

After dinner Katrina was exhausted, the pain in her ankle had subsided but it had gone numb from the now melted ice. Wilson collected up the plates and took them into the kitchen to wash up.

House sat watching the T.V but every few minutes glancing in Katrina's direction, she was too busy to notice and after a while started feeling drowsy.

Wilson had sat back down and felt a sinking head against his shoulder, he looked down and saw the sleeping head of Katrina quietly resting there breathing softly. He smiled to himself and left her silently dreaming.

"You're gonna have to wake her up at one point Wilson" House said looking at the T.V

"Just leave her for now; she's had an exhausting day…"

Katrina snuggled up to his chest and let out a brief sigh, which cut Wilson off from the rest of his speech. He just smiled and put an arm round the sleeping figure.

Unable to take anymore jealously which was bubbling up inside him House got up from the sofa and informed Wilson he was going to bed.

The sound of House's cane echoed off the floor as he walked into his bedroom. The pain had started again but this time it wasn't from his leg. He hadn't felt pain like this since Stacey had left him. How could a woman do this to him? Not again. It didn't help that he kept replaying scenes of this afternoon in his mind. The smell of her hair, the faraway look she got in her eyes when she was content, the silence they shared. Then he thought of the sandwich bar. Why him? What did he do to deserve emotional pain as well as physical right now? He got into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Wilson got up and turned off the T.V, the figure of Katrina was still curled up on the sofa, she moved again and suddenly woke up to find Wilson standing looking at her.

"Hey, James" she whispered. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did. But I think its best you stayed here tonight."

"But I've stolen your bed, and where am I going to sleep?"

"There are two sofas I'll sleep on the other one"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Katrina said her voice raising "It's a two seater; there is no way you'll get to sleep on that!"

"No, seriously. It'll be fine"

Katrina got up off the sofa and walked towards him, the smell of Chinese lingered in the air. The clip had fallen out of her hair while she was sleeping and her hair was slightly wild after her nap. Katrina's blue eyes seemed to sparkle among the darkness, which filled the apartment. Both their breathing became shallower as they inched closer together. Katrina suddenly became aware of the pain in her ankle coming back to her but ignored it, she felt unsure of what she was doing, but it was like the more confident version of herself had taken over.

Wilson knew what he wanted. He had wanted to kiss her for years but he had always held back, but tonight was the night.

He leaned his head in towards hers and their lips connected, Katrina's arms came and rested round Wilson's neck, her wrists brushing past each other. Wilson's hands at first were placed on her back but slid down towards her waist but no further even if he wanted to.

She pulled away feeling guilt,

"But why?"

She had wanted Wilson for years- ever since she'd met him. But House's face appeared in her mind- "I love House like a friend" she kept telling herself, "You've wanted to kiss James since…forever!" But the confidence took over again and Katrina kissed Wilson, but it was more meaningful. Her tongue brushed lightly against his, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Was she prepared to go all the way with him?

"No" she scolded herself. "This is House's apartment." But it was hard to resist as Wilson's hands worked his way further down the fabric of her skirt. This is where she stopped him.

"No Wilson, not here"

He stood back and looked at her, his eyes pleading to her, but she wouldn't break down.

"Let's get some sleep, otherwise the good doctor will be grumpy in the morning" Katrina teased.

"I thought you'd never ask" Wilson said playfully, she looked back at him and smiled

"Not that kind of sleep." She stopped remembering that her pyjamas were at the hotel. "Have you got anything I can wear to bed?" she pleaded.

Wilson walked over to his pile of clothes and took a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts and handed it to Katrina. She smiled gratefully and entered the bathroom to change out of her clothes.

While Katrina was in the bathroom Wilson had brought out his duvet and laid it across the three seated couch and grabbed two extra pillows and placed them at either end. Then he then got ready for bed himself and settled himself under the covers waiting for Katrina.

She came out the bathroom and saw him lying under the duvet smiling at her, she grinned back.

"So we're going top and tail then?"

"Yes, there should be enough room for the both of us"

"Stop hogging the duvet then and let me on" she stretched out on the couch and saw Wilson was wearing socks. "Do your feet smell that bad?" she teased.

"Leave my feet out of this" he replied leaning forward. "The clothes okay?"

"They're fine, a little big but they'll do" Katrina also leant forward and he kissed her again.

"I could never get tired of this" he said, she gave him the all-knowing look. But after ten minutes they settled down together and fell asleep.


	8. The Morning After

Wilson was the first to wake to find the sun shining through the windows. For once it didn't bother him. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and it was nine forty-five. Wilson got up to make everyone breakfast.

In the next room, House had woken from the sounds of clanging pots and pans, which signalled that Wilson was making breakfast. He grabbed his bottle of Vicodin pills and his cane, and then walked into the front room in his usual attire of pants and a t-shirt. He glanced at the sleeping figure and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Made any coffee?"

"I've just started breakfast, I haven't got round to the coffee yet."

"Well hurry up, I need something to wash down the pills" House moaned.

"Can you try and do something to help for once?" Wilson said, trying not to let House break his happy mood.

"You just can't get the staff these days" House teased as he turned on the kettle and left a plain red mug on the side ready for when the kettle boiled.

"There are two other people living here who would like some coffee"

"Oh, and who may they be?"

"Me and Katrina. You know, the woman sleeping on the couch who came all the way from England to see us. Or have you been too wrapped in your own world to notice that?"

House could see he was getting to Wilson and he liked that.

"Payback" he thought to himself.

The kettle boiled and House begrudgingly poured the water into two more mugs and stirred them, the aroma of coffee wafted into the front room and was taken in by Katrina's nostrils.

She awoke thinking of last night and smiling to herself, she pushed the duvet off herself and padded into the kitchen.

She smiled when she saw the two men standing, one drinking coffee, the other cooking food. Both men were still wearing what they went to bed in. She grinned thinking how lucky she was to be standing in a kitchen with two handsome looking men, both wearing what they went to bed in.

"Hungry?" Wilson asked plating the food up.

"Thirsty?" House said offering her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks" she replied to both of them taking a plate and a mug and walking back into the front room.

Both men quickly rushed into the front room with their own food and drink. House successfully reached the couch before Wilson could, and he was resigned to the other couch.

"Anybody would think I'm the Queen the way you two are acting this morning"

"Don't be that flattered" House retorted, "It's a frequent game me and Wilson play to properly wake up every morning. It's called Loser sits on the crappy couch."

Wilson knew full well House was lying but played along anyway to keep him in a good mood.

Katrina looked over the rim of her cup and nodded slowly not sure whether they were joking or serious.

House observed her, something was different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Are you wearing Wilson's clothes?"

She blushed and looked to the floor before recomposing herself.

"Well I couldn't go to bed in the nude could I?"

"I would've stayed up to see that" House commented his doubts now pushed to the back of his mind, Wilson gave him a piercing look of disgust.

"As subtle as ever Greg." She retorted

Katrina got up and placed her plate and mug in the sink, the she grabbed last night's clothes and walked into House's room and slammed the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked confused.

Wilson sighed and also placed his stuff in the sink and knocked on the door. He heard a quiet "Come in" and walked in closing the door behind him.

This left House feeling isolated.

She was sitting on the bed looking out the window, for the first time feeling homesick. Last night had been wonderful; she had finally got the guts to kiss Wilson and find out he liked her in the same way, yet the guilty feeling returned.

That was why she had left the room. Not because of the jibe House had made at her. It was all too overwhelming.

"Are you ok?" Wilson asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, "Just remembered how homesick I'm feeling."

Wilson put his arms around her and she rotated herself so she was facing him.

"This helps a little" she smiled as he moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. She felt her breath getting shallow again. He moved in and kissed her, once again the guilt disappeared and the butterflies returned fluttering within her stomach.

They had somehow learned back onto the bed. Wilson was leaning on top of her and her head was resting on the mattress.

Within the front room House was getting impatient. Firstly, because he wanted to get dressed. Secondly, because he wanted to know what was going on within his room. There had been silence for quite a few minutes. But he stayed out knowing he had already pissed her off once this morning, he wanted to get out of her bad books. Not further into them.

"Hey! Are you guys finished talking in there?"

Katrina opened her eyes and pushed Wilson softly off her before responding "Erm, yea…"

Wilson was grinning from ear to ear, so she punched him softly.

"Stop it!" she hissed but was smiling herself. "Not a word to Greg!"

"Ok"

Wilson came out of House's bedroom looking at the floor, hiding his smile followed by Katrina who was dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"I'm sorry" House said looking towards the floor before shuffling into his bedroom.

These words made Katrina look to the floor, guilt welling up inside of her. It wasn't his fault she stormed out.

It was hers.

Wilson stood there with his mouth gaping open. If the moment was so strange she would've made a comment about James doing a great impression of a goldfish; he kept looking at the closed door of House's bedroom in disbelief.

"You know he **never** says sorry"

"Well there's a first for everything" Katrina said with no emotion in her voice. "Is it ok if I go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive you" Wilson replied wondering what was wrong with her.

They drove along the road in silence. Katrina was peering outside the window and Wilson concentrating on the road. He wanted to take hold of her hand as comfort but held back unsure of what she would do. He knew women had mood swings but they weren't that bad.

As they stopped in front of the hotel Katrina got out the car and went to walk into the three star hotel which was towering above them.

"Kat!"

She turned round to face Wilson, her blue eyes met his brown and he saw confusion.

"Yes James?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied with a half smile.

Wilson took her hands in his own. Hers were smaller in comparison but they felt cold in the warm summer atmosphere.

"I have to go now" her palms swept away from his and his hands dropped to his sides. She left him standing by the car, confused and bewildered.


	9. Phone Call Home

"What is wrong with you?" She thought to herself after slamming her hotel room door shut.

Outside the weather had become overcast and raindrops began to fall from the angry looking black clouds like teardrops from a weeping eye.

Katrina had become upset and frustrated by her actions and her feelings. She had had the most wonderful night with Wilson, woken up, began to feel guilty therefore walking out of the front room and in the process toyed with House's emotions. Then the icing on the cake was that she had completely given Wilson the brush off outside.

"He treats you better than any guy you've ever known and you do this to him!"

This was when she picked up the phone and rung her best friend Alexis.

"Hello?" Alexis had ended up shouting down the phone as she had six-year-old twins running around the kitchen playing ambulances.

"Hi" Katrina's soft greeting came.

"Hello? You'll have to speak up; the kids are in the room with me"

Katrina laughed at the thought of her godchildren causing havoc. No doubt the kitchen was in a mess. Before the twins were born Alexis had been only semi interested in how clean her house was, now she just let the twins trash the place.

"Its me."

"Kat! Why are you calling? I thought you, James and Greg would be living it up out there!" the woman said excitedly before she paused to shout to her husband "Logan! Take the kids out of here! Kat's on the phone!"

Alexis waited until Logan had distracted the kids with a new DVD he had brought. She smiled at him and he smiled back before calling over his two daughters to show them what they were about to watch. As they left the kitchen Logan winked to his wife before closing the door, they were living a happy life no matter how chaotic it seemed to be.

"So what's the matter?" Alex continued.

"Oh, everything!" Katrina sighed "My mind! My emotions!"

"Ok, ok one at a time"

"You know how I have liked James ever since I met him…" she explained pausing mid sentence.

"Yes"

"Well last night I kissed him"

"What! That's great!"

"Yes it is" she said sighing but continued with "but then I began to feel guilty"

"Guilty for what? You split up from Tad months ago. Unless…" Alexis paused for a minute in thought "He's still married isn't he?"

"No, no he's not still married"

"So why did you feel guilty?"

"Because I kept thinking about Greg"

"Why were you thinking of…" Alexis gasped "No!"

"Yes if you're thinking what I'm thinking"

"But not Greg!" Alexis cried hysterically "He's an asshole!"

"No he isn't! He's only an asshole to people he doesn't like"

"When did I come across as someone not to like?"

Katrina smiled to herself, Alexis and House had never hit it off. They had nothing in common and Alexis saw House as a lazy bum who got paid lots of money for playing on his gameboy.

"Let me think" Katrina teased now smiling, "I think it was when you hinted that he was a lazy asshole"

Alexis nodded remembering "but he did call me fat, and I was pregnant at the time. He sure knows how to make a girl feel self-conscious"

"That was a little unfair but I think it's for the best you two don't get along"

"Anyway" Alexis continued, "so why Greg?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully "But there's something there and it's more than friendship to me it feels like to me."

Alexis rolled her eyes. Her left elbow was resting on the wall and her right hand held the receiver. "So your problem is that you like James and Greg?"

"Yes"

"Well go for James!"

"You're just being biased because you don't like Greg."

"Maybe." She said slyly "But James has so many better points than Greg"

"You haven't seen Greg's better points!"

"Has he got any?"

"You're not helping me Alex!"

"Ok, fine. Have you been alone with Greg yet?"

"Yes."

"Did he try and make a move?"

"Erm, no"

"Well it's sorted then!"

"I s'pose it is…" Katrina's heart sank a little, but she thought Alexis was right. Greg had had his time alone with her and nothing had happened.

So they continued their chat, Katrina catching up on the latest at home and listening to all her friend had to say. At one point Alexis even got the twins to have a quick chat with her before she told them she was ready for bed.

"But Kat!" Mandy said "Its not bedtime here" her sister Charlie nodding in agreement.

"That's because of the time difference honey, now can I speak to mummy?"

They eventually ended the phone call and Katrina fell asleep shortly after.

Little did she know that Alexis' theory was completely wrong.


	10. All Feeling Low

**AN: As i got a review today, i'm feeling generous so i thought i'd give you this one today instead of tomorrow.**

House had left the apartment feeling low again; the weather had mimicked his mood and the rain beat against his helmet. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't know what time he would return. The road would take him anywhere, and he wanted to go anywhere. So long as it was away from everyone.

After a few hours he pulled over at a gas station and found a payphone. He dialled the hotel's number and got the person at the reception.

"Hello, Jones Hotel, how may I help you?" came the silky voice of the male receptionist.

"Yea hi, I need to be put through to Katrina Flintoff's room"

"Straight away sir"

As House waited he mumbled to himself trying to think of an apology for his behaviour this morning. He was also thinking about how he could explain that he loved her. Unfortunately as he got through to her line it turned out to be engaged.

"Damn it!" House cursed making a few people who were coming out of the gas station shop turn and look at him oddly.

"Haven't you ever seen a cripple curse before!" he shouted at them, taking the bottle of Vicodin out of his pocket and throwing the pills down his throat. Although they helped his leg they didn't help his mood.

He decided to go back and remained in a melancholy mood for the rest of the day.

Wilson wasn't any better; he had opened a bottle of scotch and had already drunk half the bottle by the time House returned.

"You had a party without me" House asked as he walked through the door. The sarcasm was there but his heart just wasn't in it.

"I'm not in the mood House. Just let me drink in peace"

"Well that's my scotch and this is my apartment. So why don't you let me drink it in peace!" he shouted grabbing the bottle of scotch out off of the table and putting it straight to his lips.

"What's the matter with you?" Wilson asked

"None of your business!"

"House, you're my best friend. I always make you a part of my business."

"Wilson, just leave it. I think you've known me long enough to know that I don't do the sharing feelings bit. It's just not me."

"Fine. Be that way" Wilson spat as he poured himself some more scotch into the shot glass and downed it within a blink of an eye.

House ignored him and walked into his bedroom and fell on the bed. He felt shooting pains making their way up his leg and House reached for his bottle of Vicodin which was waiting silently for him to open. After he downed two pills he lie on the bed staring up at the ceiling wishing the bed would swallow him whole. He eventually fell into a restless sleep once again like the night before.

Back in the living room a drunken Wilson lifted the receiver of House's phone and dialled the hotel number.

"Good evening, Jones Hotel, how may I help you?"

"I'm wondering if I can speak to Katrina" he slurred.

"I need a last name sir."

"Oh, erm, what is it?" Wilson was kneading his knuckle into his forehead "F…f…Flowers?"

"I'm sorry sir; we do not have a resident of the name of Katrina Flowers in the vicinity."

"Ok, erm it begins with f, I know it does" Frustration was building up within himself, he should've known this. For gods sake! He'd known her for ten years and he'd forgotten her last name.

"Maybe you should ring tomorrow" the receptionist suggested

"I will not ring tomorrow! I need to speak with her now" he replied impatiently.

Luckily for Wilson, Katrina had wanted some room service and had found the front desk engaged. She walked down to the foyer and found the receptionist on the phone looking frustrated.

"Sir, I cannot put you though if you do not know the guest's last name" there was silence while the caller retaliated to the receptionist's response. "There is more than one Katrina in this facility sir"

Katrina eyed the receptionist and shot a look of pity for him "And your name is James Wilson…"

"Excuse me!" she interrupted "I think that call is for me"

The receptionist gave her a look of thanks and handed over the phone.

She could hear a drunken Wilson ranting and raving with an occasional slur, she hadn't realised that he had took her actions so seriously.

"James, shut up!" she said sternly.

Wilson became silent wanting to hear her speak again to him.

"James? Are you still there?" she asked

"Yes" he replied in a small voice

"You've been drinking" it wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"A little" he sighed "Not much. Just a shot or two" It was at that point he started feeling sorry for himself. Why did he turn to drink when his problems got to him? He ended up acting irrationally every time.

"Yes…" she paused knowing he was lying. "I vaguely remember that it took you ages before you got drunk when we went out to the bars in England. Are you drunk because the scotch is stronger here in America?"

"You're getting to be as sarcastic as House"

That sentence hit her like a dagger. She thought she'd made her mind up.

'Obviously not', her thoughts retaliated

She laughed nervously.

Wilson didn't pick up on the nervousness. He was too drunk.

"We can talk more when you've sobered up"

He gave a sigh of relief and hung up the phone.

She was normal again he thought.


	11. His Dream

Chapter 11- His dream

"Greg" the soft voice called him.

"What? He growled irritably, House felt like he'd only just gotten off to sleep and now someone had done him the ungrateful favour of waking him up for work.

"You were going to tell me something"

"What **are** you talking about?" He opened his eyes, and starting rubbing them so he could focus on who he was talking to. But she was standing over him like an apparition of an angel.

Katrina stood there all dressed in white her black hair contrasting with what she was wearing; Katrina seated herself at the end of his bed. She was looking at him smiling.

All House could do was sit up and let his mouth hang open.

"So what were you going to tell me?" she asked

"I wasn't going to tell you anything. But now I have to tell you, you look really beautiful" he smiled still in awe of her beauty.

"Stop gawping at me. It doesn't suit you" she joked.

"I'm sorry" he said casting his eyes towards the floor.

"You've told me that already. What's really on your mind Greg?"

The question seemed so odd it made him look back at her before replying,

"Nothing else"

"Stop lying to me Greg! Just tell me what's on your mind!" she had gotten up and walked round to front of the bed so she was now face-to-face with him. Now she could see his facial expressions properly.

"I'm not lying to you!" he retaliated getting out of bed; he stood up and stared down at her.

"Are you sure?" she stared back; she wouldn't back down now, not even if he tried to stare her down. "Because I hate the way you bottle up your emotions! They need to be let out! Just let me in!" after shouting at him she continued with "I can help you."

She went to touch his hand but an invisible force held her back. Katrina stopped for a second looking shocked at this barrier, but then started knocking against it. A barrier would not stop her from getting though to Greg, but she found she was still unable to get through to him.

However much he wanted her to break though, a part of him still wanted this barrier between them. He looked at her no emotion on his face, whereas Katrina's face showed every emotion of sadness as possible.

She was weeping uncontrollably and pounding her fists against the barrier, shouting to him. But the shouts where muffled so he couldn't make out what she was saying.

She was persistent. She really believed that she could break through this barrier and reach him. Maybe if he saw how hard she was trying, Greg would get rid of this barrier and they could be together.

But finally she gave up and slumped on the floor resting her tired head on the barrier; she refused to look at him and sat there panting like a dog.

The glow that had surrounded her before was now flickering faintly. The room had become darkened and the light that glowed was like a dim ember which came from the woman on the floor.

The white clothes had become dirty and damaged; her black hair had become wet and knotted, from the sweat she had given out while trying to break the barrier. Her once delicate hands had become bruised and bloodied from the effort of pounding at the barrier and her beautiful youthful face had become old and haggard.

The last thing he noticed about her was that the life in her light blue eyes had dimmed, and that far away look had disappeared leaving them now looking black.

House heard his bedroom door open and saw the figure of Wilson walk in. He was also dressed in white and he now became the stronger light which dazzled within the room.

Wilson knelt down and grabbed Katrina's hand, she appeared weak. House had never thought of her as weak. She was a strong person. Nothing could keep her down. Seeing her like this worried him.

She then stood up and clung to Wilson's chest and nuzzled into it, feeling the love and warmth he was giving out to her.

He looked at House and gave a brief smile. But it was filled with pity.

Then he spoke and to House's surprise he heard it.

"You missed your chance. If you don't let her in she'll abandon you, and then move on to someone she feels, gives her the love that she desperately needs. She will love them, but they will always be second best."

Wilson and Katrina walked out the room leaving House alone and wondering what Wilson had meant.

"What chance?" he asked himself in the darkness he stood in. House walked over to the door to ask Wilson what he meant and shouted "What do you mean by second best?"

Suddenly realised he wasn't using his cane.

At that point he realised.

It was a dream.

**AN: This is it the chapter I need your comments for. Was this chapter a good idea or bad idea? Just click the button :)**


	12. Somebody To Love

Chapter 12- Somebody To Love

Katrina was awoken by the sound of knocking from her door.

"Huh?" she shouted loudly still groggy after her rude awakening. Cursing she moved towards the door thinking it was room service and ready to shout at them.

As she opened the door to her surprise she found Greg standing there.

"Greg." She said breathlessly "Isn't it a bit early in the day for you to be here?"

House laughed and replied "Kat it's 11."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Too many late nights I suppose."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah. Of course, haven't woken up properly." She was smiling at him and he noticed she was wearing Disney pyjamas. Trust her not to grow up. "Do you want me to send up some coffee for you?"

"Only if you're having some as well."

"I think I need some strong coffee this morning" Katrina laughed as she picked up the receiver and called room service.

House felt awkward for the first time in his life. The dream had shaken him up, and was it possible the dream could be true? His brow furrowed in concentration as he got caught up in his thoughts.

Katrina saw his expression and took the opportunity to gaze at his face. She gave a small smile, and debated whether to disturb him from his thoughts.

"Greg." He looked at her, concentration disappearing from his face. "I'm going to get dressed. Can you get the door if room service comes up?"

"Yeah, sure."

Katrina disappeared from sight into the bathroom. All Greg needed to do was look at her and her stomach did back flips. She looked in the mirror and saw something she hadn't seen in years. A face of pure happiness.

Katrina looked to the floor and removed her pyjamas to replace them with her clothes she had chosen for the day. She had picked out a pair of jeans and her "Queen" t-shirt. As she emerged from the bathroom she was humming "Somebody to love".

House noticed this immediately. Queen had been her favourite band and on only two occasions he had heard her humming that song. The first time was when she had met that jerk-off David. David had been the perfect match for her. But his one flaw was that he was married already. Katrina hadn't found out till a fortnight later. House remembered that phone call well.

"_House?" the caller asked. She was crying heavily._

"_Yes. Who is this?"_

"_It's Katrina."_

"_Katrina what are you doing ringing now? It must be like early morning in England."_

"_He's married! House. He's married!" the crying had become louder_

"_Who's married?" he asked wishing he could stop her from crying._

"_David! He's married."_

"_What?" House's anger began to bubble, what kind of man would go out with a woman when he was already married? 'Mental note' House thought to himself 'Ask Wilson why men cheat on their wives.'_

"_Yeah" Katrina sniffed "his wife's name is Elizabeth and they have a kid."_

"_How'd you find out?"_

"_Alexis works with his wife, she only figured it out when Elizabeth brought him to the staff Christmas party."_

"_Oh honey." House said. If only he lived in London. He would've beaten the crap out of that jerk._

"_I was really serious about him as well. I was even singing 'Somebody to love' every morning."_

"_You were that serious about him?"_

"_Yes. I loved him."_

"Somebody to love?" House questioned

"Hmm?" Katrina asked after coming out of her daydream.

"You were humming 'Somebody to love'"

"Was I?" Katrina was blushing profusely.

"Yea." House was walking over to her. His cane muffled by the carpet.

Breath had caught in her throat. He remembered the symbolism of that song. He now knew.

They were face to face, and staring at each other.

"I have something to tell you." She said in a quiet voice.

"I know. You kinda gave it away with 'Somebody to love'"

And with that he kissed her.

"Wait" she gasped after breaking the kiss. "I need to know, do you love me too?"

"You should know that by now" he grinned and kissed her again.

"For how long" she had broken away again.

"A while. Now shut up and kiss me."

**AN: The end is coming nearer...so who should it be? House and Katrina or Wilson and Katrina? Its up to you so click :)**


	13. I Love You

Chapter 13- I love you

**AN: the explanation of an infarction is taken from the pilot episode so that's not mine. But the rest of the story is. Also I don't own House and Wilson as you already know. Katrina is mine though.**

They were back in the park again but this time as a couple and not just friends.

"Please let me tell Alexis she was wrong" House pleaded.

"No. Because you'll rub it in her face" Katrina laughed. She then entwined her hand with his. House looked down at it and left his hand locked with hers.

"Greg you still haven't told me about your leg." She was looking at him in all seriousness.

"I thought Wilson had told you about it."

"No. James was a good enough friend to let me find out from you what happened."

They had found a bench and sat down. Katrina was staring up, gazing at the clouds as they moved silently through the sky, they moved in the direction the wind took them.

House looked at Katrina. He never liked telling the story of his infarction. It just brought back all the memories of Stacey and the pain he suffered from everyday.

"You'll have to tell me sometime. And you might as well get it over and done with today." She said as she was still staring at the clouds.

House gave a heavy sigh that signalled she was right.

"I had an infarction in my leg" he began

"What's an infarction?" she asked.

"It's what happens when the blood flow is obstructed. If it's in the heart it's a heart attack. If it's in the lungs it's a pulmonary embolism. If it's in the brain it's a stroke. I had it in my thigh muscles."

"Oh my god." She gasped hands covering her mouth.

"Oh it gets better" House explained with a twisted smile. "They couldn't diagnose it as the only symptom I felt was pain. This turned out to be muscle death."

Katrina was still silent in shock, how could James have not told her about this!

"I asked to be put in a chemically induced coma so the worst of the pain could blow over" House continued. "But while I was in the coma Stacey gave the consent to take out the dead thigh muscle."

"But how could Stacey be allowed to do that?" She asked

"She was my medical proxy while I was in the coma." House said looking to the ground.

Katrina stroked his hand in comfort, she didn't know whether it worked but it seemed to cheer him up a little.

After what seemed an hour of just sitting on the old rickety bench Katrina softly said "I love you Greg."

And his reply came almost immediately "I know. And I love you too."

Katrina ended up lying down on the bench resting her head against his leg and still staring up at the clouds.

For some reason she had always had a fascination with clouds. She smiled remembering when she had asked her mother why the clouds kept following them. Her mother's reply came as "Katrina my dear. The clouds are following us as they are like guardians. Looking over and protecting us from the rays of the sun."

After that explanation Katrina had always felt safe when looking at the clouds. Even while her mother and father were having arguments, Katrina retired to her attic room and stared out the skylight.

"You know the first time I met you I didn't like you." Katrina said in a daydream.

"I can believe that." He replied, "I'm not so great with first impressions."

Katrina laughed and sat up to look at him.

"What did you think about me?" she asked.

"At first I thought you where some idiot school kid who didn't know where they were going." He started "Then I saw that you where a young women who didn't know where she was going."

"I knew exactly where I was going" she replied "I was heading for the exit and you walked in my way."

"Whatever. You still walked into me."

"Just think if I'd never walked into you we never would've met." She said deep in thought.

"Just think how much money I would've saved if I hadn't met you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wouldn't have needed to pay for a holiday every year to come and see you."

"Well you didn't come and see me for five years!" she replied feeling hurt.

"Hey! I'm only teasing you. And I'm sorry for those five years I didn't come to see you. I was too wrapped up in my own self pity. It also didn't help when Stacey came back."

"Stacey came back?"

He stopped and wished he hadn't mentioned Stacey.

"House. Stacey came back? What happened with you two?"

Now Katrina had gotten serious. She never called him House unless she was upset. He gave a heavy sigh and before talking about what happened he reminded her with "I love you, and if Stacey came back for me, I wouldn't have her back as now I have you."

She smiled and braced herself for what he told her.

When he finished Katrina took it in her stride and settled back down against his leg.

They ended up sitting like that for another hour until it started to get cold and House's leg was beginning to cramp from the cold.

"You wanna get a sandwich?" he asked her as his stomach started to rumble.

"What type?" she asked smiling

"Any type."

"You know since you made me pick those pickles out in 'Brenties' I crave them."

"Really?" House asked raising an eyebrow. "What a good team we make. I hate pickles and you love them."

"I don't love them as much as I love you."

"Well I love Rueben's more than you." He teased.

Katrina punched him on the arm and looked at him.

"Of course I don't love Rueben's as much as you. But that could change if you keep hitting me. You know it's again the law to hit a cripple."

"Well good job it isn't in England" she said lightly kissing him.

"Ooh now I'm scared." He retaliated.

They left the park in high spirits and walked over to House's motorbike Katrina mounted it and held onto House as the wind rushed past and the sky was getting darker.

"I just have to go back home and get some money" he told her as they arrived at the apartment.

Katrina was blissfully unaware that Wilson was living there as well. And he could most likely hear her giggling down the hall.

Wilson opened the door to find Katrina standing with House and his hand holding hers.

"What's going on here then?" Wilson asked with suspicion.

As House was about to tell Wilson Katrina interrupted with,

"Nothing!"

She'd forgotten about Wilson completely. Wilson seemed to think they were together now after they had kissed the other night but she needed to talk Wilson round this, and without House in the room.

House knew nothing about what had happened with her and Wilson.

She went over to hug Wilson and whispered in his ear "I'll talk to you later".

As she released him, he nodded in agreement and stayed silent for the rest of the time House and Katrina spent in the apartment.

"Boy this is going to be a long night" Katrina thought to herself as she left.


	14. Nearly Perfect Day

Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for reading.  Still unsure what should happen in the end. Should I have a happy ending or a sad one? All types of ideas are welcome.**

As they arrived at the sandwich bar, House stood in the queue with Katrina waiting by his side.

"Go get us a table" he commanded.

"Why get a table?" she questioned. "Can't we get a take away? I haven't done much sight-seeing lately."

"Sight-seeing?" House asked with a shocked expression. "What sights are there to see in Jersey?"

"Basically Greg. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go back to work tomorrow."

House winced at the mention of work. Today had been almost perfect and he wanted to keep it that way.

As they finally got to the counter, House ordered a Rueben as usual and Katrina ordered a Chicken salad sandwich.

They both watched hungrily as the sandwiches were made before their eyes and when they were ready House quickly threw the money at the guy at the counter and snatched the sandwiches out of his grip.

"Before we go out exploring" House went on to say "I think you need to do the task that you told me you love so much of removing my pickles."

She grinned devilishly "Of course."

They went over to the corner table and Katrina removed the pickles from his sandwich and eating them with a childlike grin.

"I don't know why you don't like them?" she said.

"Don't like what?" House asked snapping out of his daydream.

"The pickles you dummy."

"Oh because they're green and they're good for you." He responded.

House went to hold her hand under the table and she quickly reminded him.

"They have pickle juice all over them"

"I don't care." For once House was happy, maybe even happier than he was with Stacey.

"Come on." She moaned "Let's go exploring."

House always made her feel like a child, which was a good thing because they could get as childish as each other when they were in the mood.

"It's a shame we didn't bring Wilson" House said making Katrina stop in her tracks.

"Why's that?"

"Well if we get into one of our childish moods, we won't have a parent to keep us out of trouble."

"What part of spending time with YOU don't you understand Greg?"

They were now walking down the road and enjoying each other's company.

Hours passed and they didn't seem to notice.

"Oh look at the time." House said looking at his watch. It read six in the evening.

"Wow time flies."

"It certainly does when you in love" House said, then mentally kicking himself for saying it.

However Katrina was in hysterics, and was doubled over with laughter unable to breathe, while House stood there giving her evils.

"I'm…sorry" she breathed "I was totally not expecting that." She was now regaining her composure and was breathing normally although her face was still red.

"Who thought I could be this head over heels?" House said quietly more to himself than to Katrina.

"Hey. Look at me." She said turning his head making him look at her. "I know Stacey hurt you and betrayed your trust. But I would never do ANYTHING like that to hurt you."

The irony was she already had.


	15. Storm In An Apartment

Chapter 15- Storm in an apartment

"You wanna stay over?" House said his eyes twinkling with a devilish glare.

"Yeah. Why not?" They had come back to the motorbike and Katrina noticed, even though they had been gone hours the motorbike did not bare a parking ticket.

This time is was his turn to read her mind.

"I know a guy who knows a guy." he said mysteriously.

"You never cease to surprise me." she laughed.

As they got back to the apartment, the door was already open because Wilson had heard the motorbike arrive.

"You've worn me out woman." House said yawning.

"Go to bed then."

"Only if you come with me."

"If it will stop you moaning. Maybe. But I need to talk to James first."

"Can't you leave it till later?" he whined

"No. Now go get some sleep." she commanded

Obeying her wishesHouse walked in to the apartment andwaved to Wilson before entering his room andgetting readyfor bed.

Katrina entered the front room a moment later and looked at Wilson for a second before looking down at the floor.

"What's going on Kat?" he asked.

"What do you mean what's going on?" she answered innocently, knowing exactly what Wilson was talking about.

"What's the deal with you and House?"

"Oh." she sighed"I'm with House."

"What do you mean you're _with _House?"

"I mean I'm in love with him and he loves me too."

"But I thought your relationship was purely platonic."

"That's what I thought. But somewhere along the way we fell in love and were too stupid not to tell each other."

"So what about me Kat?" Wilson asked feeling pure jealousy seethe out of him.

"James, I…" The words just couldn't form and it didn't help that tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Katrina?" Wilson asked but his words were anything but caring. "You've got what you want. Silly me for thinking you were in love with me."

"I _was_ in love with you. I had been for nine years!" she shouted forgetting House was in the other room. The walls weren't sound-proof either.

"What changed?" Wilson asked jealously evaporating away.

"I changed. I realised you don't know what love is."

"I know what love is. I love you."

"You're in love with the _thought_ of me. And your three failed marriages just shows me you don't know what love is."

Wilson stood speechless then asked "So why did you kiss me?"

"Because I thought there was a chance of me and you. But then I thought about Greg and realised I was in love with him. I know Greg _loves_ me."

"Are you sure about that?" House asked from his door.

"Did you hear everything?" Katrina asked.

"These walls aren't sound–proof" he replied.

"Greg I do love you. So much."

"If you loved me so much, how comes you kissed Wilson and didn't tell me about it?" House spat, not knowing who to hate more. Wilson or Katrina?

Wilson, his best friend who should've known his feelings towards Katrina. Or Katrina the woman he loved? Who had just said earlier that day that she would never betray him. But had performed the ultimate betrayal of kissing his best friend?

"Get out" House said coldly.

Wilson and Katrina looked at each other expecting the other to leave.

"Both of you"

Wilson left head hanging but Katrina remained standing there.

"Didn't you hear what I said to James?" she asked in a pleading voice.

"I heard it all."

"Then you must haveheard me say that I thought I was in love with James. But I love _you_."

"But you loved him."

"_Loved_ being the keyword here." She said her blue eyes meeting his. Even at a time like this House still loved her with all his heart. But his defences still kept nagging him about the fact that she **had** loved Wilson.

"_What if she changes her mind again and goes to Wilson?_" He asked himself.

"Fine I'll leave" she said defeated "But I love you with the whole of my heart. With James it was only half heartedly. You have always made me feel special. There has always been a connection with youthat I have never felt with James. You where there for me, but I couldn't be there for you because you wouldn't let me in."

Those words "_let me in._" stirred within him. Those words were within his dream, and they had become the scariest words to be uttered by anyone.

"Greg?" she asked. "You gonna let me in this time?"

Wilson's words then echoed within his mind "_If you don't let her in she'll abandon you, and then move onto someone who she feels, gives her the love that she desperately needs._"

He couldn't let her abandon him. She'd only kissed Wilson. It wasn't like she slept with him.

Or had she?

Katrina had started to walk towards the door as he hadn't answered her question. She stoppedwhen he grabbed her arm and asked,

"Did you sleep with Wilson?"

"Fuck you! If you knew me at all you would know the answer to that." she said tears now spilling from her eyes.

After that, she released herself from his grip and hailed a taxi. She got into and drove away from him.

"_She didn't sleep with him_" he told himself andhe knew he was right. And for once he didn't feel happy that he was right.

**AN: Remember do you want happy or sad? I need to know because one of those endings will start in the next chapter. Thank you for reading :)**


	16. Author intermission

Author's note

Hi everyone!

Hope everyone is enjoying the story. But I have a problem! I can't continue unless I get more reviews telling me the way you want this to pan out… Thank you already to ilovegregoryhouse who has reviewed but I need more people's opinion/decisions on the ending? What do you want? Happy or sad? I'm not a mind reader! So PLEASE review the story! On knees and begging

Thanks again for reading

Charlotte everybodylies127


	17. Clinic Duty

Chapter 16 – Clinic Duty

**AN: I've made House so miserable that he _wants_ to do Clinic duty hehe! Still need a few more reviews…thank you to everyone who already has! Hey Paige! Do you think House counts as a poor unfortunate soul? lol**

House had arrived at work very early that morning. He was in even earlier than Wilson. Although he didn't want to go into work it was the only thing he could do.

Sitting within his office, he began to play with his red and gray tennis ball. Somehow it didn't seem to keep him entertained very long.

After fifteen minutes with the tennis ball he switched to his gameboy. Unfortunately for him he had completed the game on Friday. Unhappy with the fact he had nothing to do House got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

---------------------------------------

It was seven o'clock and Dr. Cuddy had just arrived to work. A nurse at the head desk gave her some paperwork and Cuddy quickly skimmed over the paperwork with her eyes, while slowly sipping the coffee thatshe had brought from Starbucks.

She quickly glanced up to see Dr. House emerging from the elevator. She had to blink to make sure it wasn't a mirage and walked over to him, herheels clicking against the floor.

"Dr. House" she called. "And what do I owe this pleasure of you coming in so early?"

"Leave it Cuddy." House demanded not in the mood for her games.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"To the clinic"

"Are you being serious?"

"Deadly" he said giving an expression as powerful as his words. House then walked past a speechless Cuddy and into the Clinic to consult the first patient.

------------------------------------------

After Cuddy let House's actions wash over her, she quickly strolled into her office and gave Dr. Cameron a call.

"Hello?" Cameron asked.

"Allison. It's me Lisa."

"Oh. Hi Lisa. Am I late for work or something?"

"No, no. I'm worried about House?"

"Why's that?"

"He came in early and then went to do Clinic duty. All on his own free will."

"Are you sure it was House?" Cameron questioned. These actions were so…un-House-like.

"It was definitely House. I even went up and spoke to him."

"And…"

"He said he was going to the clinic and that he was deadly serious about going there"

"Any sarcasm?"

"None. That's what scared me the most." Cuddy said goosebumps appearing on her skin.

"Maybe you should ring Wilson" Cameron suggested. "I'll come in as quick as I can and try and find out what's wrong." And with that Cameron hung up the phone.

Cuddy then dialled House's home number as Wilson was supposed to be living there.

"Hello, this phone has been cut off. Please try again in fifty years." Came House's voice on his answering machine.

"_Hmm_" Cuddy wondered. "_Wilson isn't in yet and House is acting weirdly. They must've had a fight."_

-----------------------------------

"Next!" House's voice rang out, as his patient left the exam room.

Allison Cameron stood up and entered the exam room. From looking out the window, House turned round to find his colleague standing with her arms across his chest and looking at him with a stony faced glare.

"Cameron it's against hospital regulations for me to examine you."

"Very funny House"

"What do you want? Cuddy send you here?"

"Erm…no" she said lying and looking to the floor.

"First rule of lying Cameron. Never look to the floor when you give your answer."

"Well, what is wrong with you?"

"What does it matter?"

"House you make not think this but people do care about you."

"No they don't. They just want to pry into my life."

"That's unfair! Wilson cares about you. I care…"

"Wilson doesn't care."

"Has something gone on between you and him?"

"Stay out of it." he warned

"House. If you don't tell anyone, no-one will be able to help you."

Something came over House and he kissed Cameron.

"House? What are you doing?" Cameron asked breathless.

"I really don't know." He said before kissing her again.

**AN: Now what did you think of that as a plot twist? I wouldn't have called this story 'The Webs We Weave' unless it got a little messy….right?**


	18. Me And My Big Mouth

Chapter 17

**AN: Glad to see you're enjoying the drama! Thanks soooooo much for the reviews that's what gets me writing! Thanks Paige for letting me bounce ideas off you, you made me see the light hehe. With that here's the story!**

Before anything major could happen between House and Cameron, Cuddy was knocking at the exam room door.

"Dr. House! There are patients waiting to be examined out here! You better hope to God that you aren't playing on your gameboy; otherwise I will stop **all** prescriptions for your Vicodin!" after that she opened the door revealing House and Cameron standing awkwardly and Cameron's breathing a little faster than the norm.

"You must be feeling better not to be working" Cuddy said with both eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Well the reason I'm not working is because Dr. Cameron here came to inform me we had a case." House lied with ease.

"Is this true?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes" Cameron replied, maintaining eye contact with Cuddy and resisting the urge to look at the floor.

"Fine. Get to work then. But you still owe me another hour of Clinic duty House." And with that she walked back to her office.

"Oh my God Cameron! You lied and Cuddy believed you! Where are the chariots of fire?" he mocked looking out the window.

"I know I got you out of Clinic duty, but Cuddy will be checking up to see if we actually have a patient. We need to find one." She urged.

"You find one and call me when you admit them. I've got to go out." House informed Cameron, and then he grabbed a clean urine sample jar, filled it up with water and swallowed it along with two Vicodin tablets.

House then grabbed a white doctor's jacket and stole a hat some child had left lying around in the Clinic.

"Catch ya later!" he said to Cameron and as quickly as he could got out of the hospital before Cuddy or the nurses could pick him out amongst the masses of "sick" people that entered the hospital.

----------------------------

Katrina was packing her bags and getting ready to move to another hotel before Greg and James came to find her and talk to her.

Now was as opportune time as any as they would both be at work. She knew James would probably be at work, but she hoped Greg would still be asleep.

She called room service and asked for assistance with her luggage. They had already called a taxi and the driver was waiting for her in the foyer.

"Thank you for staying" the receptionist said.

"Sorry I couldn't stay any longer" she apologised.

"Come on!" The taxi driver whined "I could be doing other jobs right now, you're holding me up."

"I'm sorry" she said coldly. "I don't know why you're whining. You've most probably left the meter running. So it's going to cost me more than it should anyway."

"I could easily drive off you know."

She glared at him, and looked at his grubby yellow taxi.

"On second thought's I wouldn't place my ass down on those seats if you paid me a million pounds"

"_Bloody foreigners_"the taxi driver thought to himself "_If she makes one more wisecrack about my taxi…_"

"Even thought of cleaning it?"

"That's **it**!" he shouted and punched her.

As Katrina slumped against the floor winded, he got into his disgusting taxi and drove away breaking the speed limit.

-----------------------------------

As the taxi driver sped away he checked his knuckles and took his eyes off the road for a second…

--------------------------------

The receptionist had seen everything, even the crash outside and ended up calling for two ambulances. One for Katrina and one for that hot-headed idiot taxi driver, whom had just smashed his car into a tree.

The ambulances arrived within fifteen minutes and took both injured parties to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Just before the firstambulance went to leave, House had arrived at the hotel and started to panic. He went up to one of the paramedics as he had his lab coat on and asked what had happened.

"Well, Dr…"

"House"

"One of the patients is a female around mid- twenties, early thirties who was punched in the stomach. We're taking her in to see it she has any internal bleeding. The second patient is defiantly early forties, reckless driving and smashed into a tree, apparently he was the one who punched the woman."

"So who you got in there?" he asked

"We have the woman."

"Well since I'm a doctor I should ride down with you."

"Whatever you say." the paramedic shrugged.

As House entered the back of the ambulance he saw her lying there, face pale and eyes welled up but refusing to cry.

She looked up and didn't recognise him on the account that he was wearing a lab coat.

"Hello doctor" she said quietly. "I thought only paramedics came to these things"

"Yea well I was coming to see someone, and I came here to catch a ride."

"Greg?"

"The one and only."

"Get out the ambulance!"

"No." he said defiantly.

"Leave me alone! Catch a ride with the other ambulance with that jerk in it. You two will have lots in common."

"Kat, I was a stupid ass, as always."

"You're telling me."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Argh!" she cried out in pain clutching her stomach. "Make it stop Greg!"

Even in all her pain she stretched out her hand for him to hold. And boy did she grip his hand tightly!

"Don't leave me." She said.

He nodded and replied with "Never again."

**AN: Review! Please!** **Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**MNA RoX- PUS!**


	19. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

Chapter 18- The Cat's out of the bag

While riding in the ambulance Katrina had started to feel thirsty.

"Is there any water in here?" she asked.

House just sat silently, never letting go of her hand, now matter hard she gripped. He could tell she was in a lot of pain and the suspicion of internal bleeding was growing every minute. He wondered whether to page Wilson or call him on the cell. The selfish part of him still wanted Katrina to himself, even in a situation such as this.

"_He'll be at work_" he told himself, knowing full well that Wilson had not shown up this morning.

"How long till we get to the hospital?" she asked warily.

"Not long" he replied looking at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Don't worry" she smiled trying to grip less on his hand but failing, as she was in so much pain. Her smile lasted only a second as it contorted in pain. He hated to see her like this, feeling pain that was worse than his.

"I'm not worried" she said trying to keep herself and House's spirits up, but he could still see the pain in her eyes, no matter how much she tried to be brave and look brave, he could see what she was really feeling.

"Everybody lies." He chuckled for her benefit.

"Pessimist"

As the ambulance pulled into the hospital entrance the door were opened and sunlight streamed through, Katrina had to shield her eyes from the brightness. Pain exploded behind her eyes and she placed her small hands over them to shield them from the brilliant rays.

To House's surprise Chase was standing at the entrance with his arms folded.

As Katrina was carted out of the back of the vehicle House had let go of her hand. She looked around wildly but the sun still felt like it was burning her eyes.

"Greg!" she shouted out in panic and faced forward to find a blonde doctor looking at her and receiving information from the paramedic as to why she was here. Then she found herself being carted into the ICU. There she found herself alone under blinding lights. All she could do at that moment was place her head under the pillow to block out the light and wait for the morphine to do its work.

--------------------------

Now the patient was in the ICU Chase walked up to House.

"Why the hell were you in there?" he asked

"I found our case" he lied.

"This is suspected internal bleeding House; you wouldn't consider this a case."

"Well I have done today" he said and began walking away from Chase.

"Why have you…"

"When did I have to answer to you?" House interrupted. "Make yourself useful for once and go ultrasound her abdomen."

"Do you know her?" Chase questioned.

"Do you want to be out of a job?" House asked softly making the sentence sound deadly "Thought not". And with that Chase disappeared from House's sight.

He then walked over to the front desk and asked a nurse of the name Claire if Dr. Wilson had checked in today.

"No I'm sorry Dr. House, Dr. Wilson has not been in today" Claire apologised even though none of it was her fault. House gave a nod of thanks and Claire returned to her work.

House then grabbed the receiver of the phone on the front desk and rung Wilson's cell.

"Wilson."

"House, I don't want to talk right now."

"Are you with anyone?"

"Maybe. Why do you care? You got the woman you love."

"Wilson she's in here."

"In…the hospital?"

"Yeah, some bastard punched her and then tried to drive off. Luckily for him he drove into a tree."

Wilson was speechless; he walked towards his bedroom and leaned against doorframe to look at the sleeping figure of Julie. In his misery he had begged Julie to take him back, he had promised to treat her better and come home as soon as his shift finished. In return she had to be faithful to him. Julie had always been faithful to James; she only became unfaithful because he had started avoiding her. She expected he was having an affair with one of his patients and it wouldn't have been the first time. So this time, she gave him a taste of his own medicine. She had had an affair instead. It had worked, and now here he was crawling back to her, promising her everything she'd ever wanted for him to do in their marriage. He was putty in her hands again.

"Ok, I'm coming down. But I'm not working today. I'm…ill"

"Course you are." House said sarcastically. "Say "hi" to Julie for me" and he put the phone receiver down.

"_How does he know these things?_" Wilson wondered to himself. He took a t-shirt and a pair of trousers and put them on. He lightly kissed Julie on the cheek and observed her sleeping figure for a second. If he did the right thing it could be like this every morning he thought, minus the fact his friend was in the hospital he worked in.

"Jules" he whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah" she turned to him eyes remained closed.

"You know my friend Katrina. The one I told you about last night."

"Yeah"

"She's gone into hospital with internal bleeding. I need to go and see her."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." he kissed her softly and said his goodbyes. Right now Katrina needed him.

-------------------

"What does the ultrasound show?" House asked. He and the ducklings were now in the conference room, but nothing was written on the whiteboard for this case.

"Internal bleeding, just as everyone expected." Chase replied.

"So did you book her in for surgery?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why did we even take this case?" Foreman asked frustrated with House for not bringing them some proper work to do.

"Because I said so."

"That is an unethical reason."

"When did I care about ethics?"

"Cameron what do you have to say about this?" Foreman asked.

"This is House's case. He picked it and we should just help the patient get better."

"Why do you never say **anything** against him?" Foreman shouted.

"He's in change! We're going to end up taking a case that's his anyway. I don't see the point of arguing against it!" Cameron retaliated.

"Your agreeing with him because you still have feelings for him" Chase interjected.

Everyone in the room became silent. House reached in his pocket for his Vicodin and swallowed it in one.

"Wow. If that wasn't a conversation closer I don't know what is." House said breaking the silence. "While you settle this argument amongst yourselves, I'm gonna go find Wilson."

"He hasn't come in yet" Cameron informed him, but not meeting his eyes.

"Duh! I just called him. And he's coming in."

-----------------

Wilson walked into the hospital and straight into the ICU. He spotted her immediately. He took a deep breath and seated himself by her bed.

"Kat."

"James, why are you here?"

"I came to see you." He said and took her hand in his.

"You should be hating my guts right now." She smiled.

"I could never hate you."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now. When are you going to surgery?"

"As soon as possible. But Greg hasn't come down and seen me, so I'm holding off."

"Katrina."

"You think I should go now. Don't you?"

"Yes I do. I'll explain to him."

Wilson called the nurse who wheeled Katrina up towards the operating theatre.

She gave a small wave before she turned a corner and was gone.

----------------

Cameron had gotten out of the conference room and had entered the observation room for the surgery that the patient was in.

The patient's name was Katrina Flintoff. She was from England and was in her early thirties. Cameron just could not figure out why House had accepted the patient. But he was having a strange day anyway. What did this woman do to get House to take her case?

Family member? She wondered. She knew House had no other siblings so it was possible that she was a cousin from overseas and he didn't want to tell anyone.

Her thoughts where broken by none other than Dr. Wilson.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied with a tired smile. "You first."

"I was trying to figure out why House took this case. I mean it's only internal bleeding and he insisted on taking it. If anyone else suggested a case like this we'd get shouted at."

Wilson nodded, should he really tell her why House had taken this case? He decided to let Cameron continue telling him of her thoughts. For some reason Dr. Cameron actually cared about House as a person. It didn't matter how he treated her, she still stood by him. If Katrina hadn't come back into their lives, Wilson was certain House would've eventually got together with Cameron. She was as broken as him. She took all his bad and still saw the good. But Cameron wasn't as tough as Katrina. And that was why House was in love with Katrina.

"Also he was acting weirdly this morning. He went to Clinic duty without being asked and…" she paused wondering if she could confide in Dr. Wilson. She decided she could trust him. If he was a good enough friend for House, he was good enough for her. "Well House kissed me."

Wilson's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"He did what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know, but does this mean he's finally accepted he has feelings for me?"

"I'm not sure. I'll speak to you later Allison."

Wilson hurried down a series of stairs and arrived at House's office only to find it empty, quickly he walked over to the phone and paged House saying

_I'm in your office we need to talk now._

House appeared in the office with a confused look on his face.

"What do we need to talk about? Surely we should be waiting for Katrina."

"I know what happened with you and Cameron in the Clinic."

"What happened?"

"You kissed her House!"

"Oh! That!"

"Why in the hell did you do it?"

"To get back at her." He replied honestly, regretting his actions.

Wilson lost control of himself and punched House on the lip.

"You bastard! She doesn't deserve you."

---------

As soon as Wilson's fist had connected with House's lip. Katrina's heart had given out and she was flat-lining.

**AN: Same as before…review please!**


	20. Waiting

Chapter 19- Waiting (and don't we all hate it?)

**AN: When I mean observation room I mean the one where they watch the surgery. Just thought I'd say it just in case…**

As the heart monitors screeched with the sound of a flat-lining heart Cameron stood motionless wondering what she should do. She felt so helpless from the observation room overlooking the surgery, all she could think about was whether to page House and get him to come down immediately. Granted, he never came to see other patient's surgeries, but Cameron felt House had a more emotional tie to this case than he let on. So she paged him and waited to see what he would do. Now all Cameron could do was observe the surgery and hope to God that her heart would start pumping again.

"Charging two-hundred" called out the surgeon to his team as he charged up the defibrillator and shocked Katrina's heart for a second time. As the pads sent through the electric pulse, the heart gave out one beat and remained still again.

"Charging three-sixty" and again the pads sent the electrical pulse through but this time the heart started beating.

The surgeon looked to the observation room to see a relieved House leaning against the glass. He gave the surgeon a nod of thanks, and sat on a seat watching the surgery like a hawk. Cameron noticed a slight swelling on House's bottom lip and to help break the silence she questioned him about it.

"What happened?" she asked him in a motherly tone, while she walked towards him to observe the damage.

"Someone hit me."

"A patient in the Clinic?" she went to touch his face with her cool hands but he responded with,

"Move! Your in the way" then he made a swatting gesture as if she where a fly.

Wilson then entered the room breaking the tension between Cameron and House. She awkwardly moved away from House looking guilty and feeling rejected. House however remained as he was, still watching, still waiting.

"How's she doing?" Wilson asked Cameron.

She found it strange that he didn't ask House this question. So she studied Wilson's face carefully trying to figure out what was going on between the two. Obviously they both knew this woman otherwise there was really no point for the oncologist to be there.

"Her heart stopped for a while a minute ago but they restarted it."

Wilson then gave a huge sigh of relief and then looked down at into the operating theatre. He felt sickened by the amount of blood they had to remove from Katrina's body.

Blood had never made Wilson feel screamish. Until now.

He ended up sitting on the opposite side of the room, avoiding House's presence. But both pairs of eyes glued to the pane of glass which separated the pair from their friend, their love.

Separated by an argument but united in the love for their friend.

---------------------------

Three hours had passed and the surgeon and his team were finally finished, it was now late evening and House's stomach was making noises, he hadn't had anything to eat all day. He'd been living off the Vicodin.

"I can go get you some chips" Cameron offered.

"You should go home." House said tiredly. He was feeling slightly grouchy and was prepared to bite Cameron's head off if she disobeyed him, but Cameron got the message from the weary look in his sad blue eyes, in silent agreement she turned and walked away.

As Cameron left, both men walked into the ICU to watch over the sleeping woman. House remembered how only a few hours ago this woman was in immense pain, but now as she lay asleep she looked emotionless. It was strange to see her pale and lifeless so…vulnerable. He decided to sit by the bed and wait for her to wake up. He didn't care if it took hours or days; he wanted to be there for her when she woke up. He wanted to be the first person she saw; unlike before she was put under. Wilson was the last familiar face she saw, not his.

-------------------------------

Wilson stood on the opposite side of the bed to House, his anger towards his friend still fuming inside of him. Had he been kissing Cameron again while Katrina had been stupidly waiting for him to come and see her before the op? He just didn't know what House was capable of anymore. He thought he'd seen the worst, but this…unfaithfulness to Katrina was the icing on the cake. And the reason for his actions? To get back at her! What kind of an excuse was that?

That was so House. So childish. Yet so harmful at the same time.

The two men sat in silence for half an hour, but it was broken by the sound of Wilson's pager.

It read: _J, are you going to be coming home soon? Bed's getting cold without you. Miss you so much and love you always. Jules x_

Keeping to his promise of not neglecting his wife, Wilson walked out the room to call Julie and tell her that he would be spending the remaining of his evening at his friend's beside. He hoped Julie would understand.

House was becoming numb from sitting in the chair; he shifted his weight and remembered that his Ipod was in his pocket. He put the earphones into his ears and switched it on. It was better than sitting in this silence, and he could still keep an eye on her for any changes. He also pulled out the bottle of Vicodin pills and swallowed one for good measure.

The music was floating its way through his ear canals. It was so soothing and was great for winding down on a stressful day like this. He was listening to Norah Jones' husky voice singing 'Sunrise'. He closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep with the image of Katrina still lingering in his mind.

-----------------------

He awoke to the soothing actions of someone stroking his thinning hair. He immediately lifted his head up just to make sure it wasn't Wilson, but it was Katrina.

She too had been in-between the world of awake and asleep and found it therapeutic just stroking his hair. James was to the other side of her and she had taken his hand in hers while he was also asleep. It felt nice to be loved.

"Hello sleepyhead" she whispered to House as Wilson slept on.

"You're awake." He smiled

"Barely. I turned your Ipod off to save the batteries."

"How are you feeling?"

"Drugged up. A bit sore. Tired."

"Go back to sleep then."

"No. Once I'm up I'm up. You shouldn't have stayed here all night, haven't you got a case or something?"

"You are the case."

"But there's nothing weird wrong with me."

"And I hope to God there never will be."

"I thought you were God." She smiled, she then felt Wilson's grip tighten around her hand.

"I know. But God must have a God right?"

"Don't talk in riddles, I'm too morphined up to understand them."

Wilson had awoken and realised a hand was in his own, he gripped it to make sure it wasn't a dream and awoke to hear House and Katrina talking.

"Good morning James" she croaked

"He isn't God" Wilson said nodding his head towards House.

"He's mine" she said.

Wilson decided at that point he had to make a choice. Should he tell Katrina what House had done and make them both unhappy. Or would he keep quiet and let them live on a lie?

From experience Wilson knew that he at the end of his two marriages he had never liked living on a lie. It had never made him happy and it most certainly never made his previous wives happy.

But could House be able to live on a lie himself?

**Please review! I'm very grateful to everyone who reviews! Review it and i'll hug you...on second thoughts will that get you to review?**


	21. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Chapter 20 - All good things come to an end.

"House. Can you come outside a second?" Wilson gestured.

"Sure." He replied slightly confused. He thought Wilson was still pissed with him. Maybe he'd got over it. He always was a bit of a pushover at times.

As they left the room another doctor came in. She was very pretty. Her brown yet returning to blonde hair was pulled back, into a ponytail. She looked young, maybe in her mid twenties Katrina thought to herself. She was wearing casual but very smart clothes and had a slight clinical look about her.

"Hi. I'm doctor Cameron." The doctor smiled.

Katrina instantly took a disliking to Dr. Cameron. She didn't know what it was about this woman but she was too nice for her own good, no doctor looked this happy.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"Oh. You're from…England. Right?"

"Got it in one."

"So how long are you over here for?"

"Two weeks."

"Are you here on your own? Or with family?"

"On my own." This woman was poking into Katrina's business and she didn't like it. This doctor was talking to her like she was her best friend. The reality was that she liked her less second by second.

"So you here for a holiday or is there another reason?"

"Both."

"Do you want me to call anyone for you?" Cameron enquired oblivious to the look that Katrina was giving her.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"No-one at all?"

"I said no."

------------------------------

"House, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Wilson then spotted Cameron entering Katrina's room.

"There are two women in there completely besotted with you and you're messing them about."

"Huh?"

"House! Stop acting like you don't know what's going on."

"Truth be told Jimmy I don't know what you're talking about."

"You kiss Cameron. And then expect her not to think that it doesn't mean anything?"

House shuffled his weight unable to give an answer, so Wilson continued.

"You claim to love Katrina, but you cheated on her."

"Wait a minute there. She cheated on me with you."

"No she didn't" Wilson explained. "You were still friends at the time. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh god! What have I done?" House said sitting on a chair and placing his head in his hands. He looked up to see and bored Katrina talking to Cameron, she caught his eye and gave him the look that signalled it was time for him to be a jerk.

"Right" he said recomposed "Back to work"

--------------------------

Relief washed over Katrina's face as she saw Greg walking towards her room. She then turned to face Cameron who was also looking at House. Cameron had gone into a complete daze.

"Dr. Cameron" House announced as he entered. "Why are you here?"

She immediately snapped out the daze to answer him "Checking on the patient. Also I need to talk to you in private."

"Well I need to check the patient as it is _my_ case and I'll talk to you later."

"_House_." She moaned very quietly "I need to talk to you now." Discreetly Cameron brushed her hand against House's, not discreetly enough as Katrina caught sight of the action and was positively fuming.

"Dr. House" Katrina faked, "I don't feel well."

"We'll talk later Dr. Cameron." House informed the female doctor as he walked over to the patient.

Frustrated Cameron left the room. Cursing the patient, as she saw House more then Cameron did lately. She decided her new aim was to find out what this woman's connection was to House.

------------------

"What's with her?" Katrina asked.

"She likes me."

"I don't care. What the hell is she doing trying to grab your hand?"

"She has a crush on me. I can't help it. Must be my good looks."

"Stop it."

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe. But you wouldn't go for her…would you?"

Truth time

"I have something to tell you."

"You would?"

He remained silent.

"You _have_?"

Silence continued.

"When?"

"Yesterday." He said

"While I was in surgery?"

"No. Before that?"

"Before surgery? Is that why you didn't come?" she asked tears dispersing themselves from her eyes.

"No…" he was stopped by shouting.

"Save it! I'm sure she's waiting for you now! Go to her!"

"But…"

"Go to her!" Katrina screamed even though it was breaking every piece of her heart.

Dr. Cuddy heard shouting and assumed House was arguing with another patient. She decided she needed to sort it out as quickly as possible before House did something Cuddy would regret.

"Is there a problem?" she asked poking her head around the door.

"Yes, take Dr. House off my case." The patient demanded.

"Certainly." Cuddy reasoned "Come on House. You're off the case." She then barged House out the room and turned to look at him.

"I don't know what you've done or why you took this case but you're off it. Go to your office and play on something."

He hung his head in shame and hopped on the motorbike for the ride home.

--------------------

Wilson entered the room of his crying friend. He knew it would all end in tears. Luckily he wasn't the one who caused them for once.

**AN: I'm sorry, this isn't one of my finest. Alot on my mind at the moment. I get my GCSE results (exams) tomorrow so i'm a teensy bit nervous. Students in the U.K are the most tested in the world...typical! oh well random bit of information for you there. **


	22. Breaking Hearts

Chapter 21

**AN: The pressure is really on now as I got an A for English so I'm now expected to write top notch stuff lol. I've made Cameron quite OOC because she's more interesting that way… oh well to the story!**

It was now the evening and Katrina had cried herself to sleep. She had then entered a world full of Greg related dreams. Most of them encountered Dr. Cameron, and she and Greg were laughing behind Katrina's back. On a few occasions James had entered these dreams, but he just stood and observed what was going on refusing to get in the middle.

In reality House was back at the apartment drowning his sorrows once again. Women where worth too much hassle he thought to himself, you let yourself fall too far and you end up screwing up.

Cameron on the other hand was sulking. House had disappeared and for some reason and Dr. Wilson was still sitting by the patient. She decided to worm some information out of Wilson while Katrina was asleep, no doubt he was bored just sitting there staring into space.

She walked into the patients room with her head held high refusing to leave until she got some answers.

Dr. Wilson turned round to face Dr. Cameron and gave her a tired smile.

"Hello Allison."

"Hi Dr. Wilson."

"You've been here long enough now to know I prefer being called James."

Cameron ended up cutting right to the chase. "Do you know her?"

Wilson wasn't prepared for a question like that and he was very taken aback. He shifted his weight on the chair and hoped she was good at keeping secrets.

"Yes."

"How?" she enquired.

"We met in London ten years ago. She's mine and House's friend."

"Is that why he took her case?"

"Are you going to tell Cuddy?" he asked slightly scared, he didn't want House to lose his job on top of everything else. He'd just lost the love of his life. (**NB: He knew Katrina before Stacey. Therefore Katrina is love of House's life.**)

"No, this is for personal benefit." Cameron assured him.

"Yes. This is why he took her case."

"You three must be pretty close then."

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked taken aback by her bluntness.

"I can tell, those fleeting looks, the way you look lost since she came here, it all points to you being in love with her."

"Yes I am." He sighed "But she doesn't love me back. I'm back with Julie anyway."

"Congratulations. So how does House feel towards her?"

"I don't know." Wilson lied "He's not one to share feelings with anyone. Not even his closest friends."

"But you must know something, anything. Are they friends or does he feel the way you feel about her?" Cameron pressed.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger here. House is unreadable and that's the way he prefers it." He said raising his palms in surrender.

"Do you know where he's gone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

And with that Cameron turned on her heel and walked out of the hospital, she was going to get to the bottom of this, even if she had to kill for it.

-------------------------

She arrived at apartment 221B and started hammering at the door.

"House! I know you're in there."

"Go away!" He shouted in a drunken stupor. But the banging continued and his headache started to escalate in pain. Cursing he hobbled over, opened the door and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked swaying a little on his cane.

"I know she's your friend."

"Wilson tell you did he? Oh well. Go tell Cuddy" he paused for a second in fake thought "but wait a minute. I'm off the case! So it doesn't matter whether I'm friends with her or not!"

"Why are you off the case?" Cameron asked confused. "Does Cuddy know you're friends with her?"

"Cuddy knows nothing of my relationship with her." He paused again at looked at the pavement "We had an argument." He admitted solemnly.

His leg was growing tired so he sat on the step and looked up at Cameron.

"It had to be a big fight if she wanted you off the case. What was it about? Maybe I can help."

He chuckled then burst into laughter; Cameron found this highly disturbing and took a step back from the manically laughing man.

After he had calmed down he began with,

"It was about you actually."

"Me?" she asked more confused than ever.

"Yeah, you. It was because I kissed you."

"Why would you have an argument about that? It isn't as if you're together…"

"Oh, but we are. Well were." he snapped "I shouldn't have done what I done. It was kind of a rebound action I never should've taken." He looked up to see tears in Cameron's eyes but he continued on "There can never be anything between me and you Allison."

"Why did you kiss me if you were with her?" Cameron said quietly brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't want to go into it."

"But I need to know! Why did you kiss me?" she repeated; anger rising in her voice.

"Because I made a mistake. I made the wrong judgement. I thought she was cheating on me with Wilson." House said turning slightly pale.

"So that kiss was nothing to you? You didn't feel _anything_?"

"At the time it was a kiss of pure revenge… at that point in time Cameron; I would've kissed Cuddy if she was standing in front of me." He got up from his sitting position and turned to look at his door "Is this conversation over now?" Cameron said nothing. "Good I have a date with the toilet." he finished with and quickly hobbled back into the apartment just in time to reach the toilet.

**AN: Sorry I've made you wait so long, internet went down for 2 weeks, I'm giving it to you like this but I may add some more to it, so keep a look out for any changes. **


	23. Hearts on the Table

Hearts on the Table

**AN: I'm soooooo sorry. It took me two months to update. But i'm back writing it up again!**

**So enjoy**

"You really don't need to discharge yourself Kat." Wilson said as he watched her pack some clothes away, he could see her wince every time she had to bend over.

"I do. I'm fine, I've been given painkillers and I have to get my stitches out after two weeks." She replied more focused on leaving then talking properly.

"Does House know?"

"Greg doesn't know. He doesn't need to know. He's off my case so he can focus on the cases he's supposed to be taking."

"I know he loves you."

She turned sharply around, her heart cracking at the mention of love.

"If he loved me he wouldn't have kissed that doctor."

"I don't think he intended to kiss Doctor Cameron."

"I didn't say which doctor it was…" she paused now feeling bitter betrayal. "You knew didn't you?"

"I found out yes. But it was Cameron who told me. Not House."

"But you didn't even think to tell me what was going on?" Her voice was rising second by second and the tears were filling up yet again.

"I told House he needed to tell you, would you have rather found out from me?"

She remained silent unsure of what to do.

"I know he's missing you."

"Just stop it." She said sharply.

"Fine. So where are you going to be staying?"

"A hotel for another two days and then I return home."

"Does House even know you're going home in two days?"

"If you're my friend James and if you value our friendship, you won't tell him."

"But House is my friend too. Aren't you even going to allow him to try and make it up to you?"

"No." she said coldly. She'd finished packing up and put the backpack upon her shoulders. She winced again as she tried to put her trainers on.

"Sit on the bed." Wilson sighed as he took pity on her.

She sat silently while he took her trainers and slipped them on her feet.

Once he finished he looked up and her and gave a half-hearted smile.

"I know you think what I'm doing is wrong." Katrina informed Wilson "but I've had too much of a rollercoaster ride with my feelings to jump straight back on again. This way it's for the best, I can rest at the hotel and go home feeling as human as I used to feel."

"I think you need to talk with him, sort it out."

"Ever heard the saying time heals everything?" she asked Wilson.

"Yes." He replied as he just stared into her light blue eyes.

"This is what I need…" Katrina began "Time…time away from Greg so my heart can mend. So next time when I do eventually see him, I won't be as broken before. My defences will be up so I can't feel hurt again."

"Don't you think his heart is shattered as much as yours?" Wilson asked loudly. "Don't you think that all he wants to do is make it up to you? Do you know how long it took him to finally admit he loved you?"

She stared over to him and gave out a blank look.

"Nearly ten years Kat…It took him ten years to lower his own defences so he could admit he loved you…He forgave you the second you walked out of the door on him before your accident. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because I didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted. "He wanted to hurt me good and proper and he did! And I'm not going to forgive him because I know he meant to hurt me at the time. I don't think I need to be with someone who's willing to hurt me when they get the wrong end of the stick."

"But you still want to be with him don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that Kat, but at the end of the day if you saw him, you'd want to get back with him no matter how broken you feel, because that's true love…Wanting someone back even if they've done something you feel you could never forgive them for."

"So how comes you never felt like that for anyone?" she asked.

"I do."

"But it's not Julie is it?" Katrina said solemnly.

"No. It's you."

"Then have me then." She demanded.

"You know and I know that you don't love me in the same way you love Greg. I'm back with Julie and she's forgiven me. I don't want to screw that up again because you're feeling hurt and you want to toy with my emotions to make you feel better."

"I just don't want to look weak." She said softly.

"You've never been weak in the whole of your entire life." Wilson smiled "Being in love does make you vulnerable and apologising does make you look weak. But the truth is. If you're really in love, the other person won't care if you look weak. They should ignore that and be grateful you did forgive them."

----------------------------------

House's door was knocked upon again for the second time today. All he wanted was some piece and quiet!

Getting up he opened the door and got the fright of his life seeing Katrina standing there.

"What are you doing out of hospital?" he asked dumbstruck.

"I discharged myself." She replied quietly.

"So why are you here? Why aren't you resting?"

"A friend told me I needed to fix something." She smiled.

"What do you need fixing? I don't see anything broken."

"I needed to fix this broken heart of mine."

"How corny is that line?" House smirked. He was relieved she was here talking to him. He was worried that once she had sent him away she would have left him forever.

"Well it's true. If we want be together we need to fix this."

"Look. I was a complete and utter jerk. I jumped to an idea before I even knew what was going on."

"I saw you have a horrendous jealous streak in you."

"But you know you love me for it." House winked.

"You don't get off that easily." Katrina said pulling him into a hug.

"I'm…" House began.

"Sorry?" she finished.

"Yeah. That's the one."

**Review Please :)**

**P.S See i wrote it for ya ilovgregoryhouse**


End file.
